


Always For Dean

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amulet Fic, Angst, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The amulet was meant for Dad.  But it should always have been for Dean.  Dean and Sam's thoughts at the end of Dark Side Of The Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always For Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Dean's amulet drabble challenge on LJ.

It was supposed to be for _Dad_. Once upon a time it meant everything that Sam had given it to him instead, but suddenly Dean’s remembering that he’d gotten it by default. It’s useless for finding God- nothing now but a reminder of something that never really existed. The gift of the amulet was never about Sam’s feelings for him, but about Sam’s feelings against Dad. He pauses in the doorway, willing his fingers to release the leather cord. There’s a soft thud as it hits the trash and then he’s out the door. Dean’s finally hollowed out. Empty. Done.

**************************************************

It was _supposed_ to be for Dad. But it should always have been for Dean. When Cas tosses the amulet back- calls it worthless- Sam waits for Dean to prove the angel wrong. To put it around his neck- be _right_ again. Dean just grips it loosely and heads for the door. It hurts when Dean drops the amulet but Sam just picks it up and puts it on. Dean’s lost faith, but he hasn’t. He’d put his right where it belonged that long ago Christmas. Dean thinks he can’t finish this- but Sam has faith- _belief_ \- that Dean will.


End file.
